Everything's Changed
by Sgt. Mike
Summary: A love that was meant to be and so sweet well all that is going to change for Roxton and Marguerite, when she gets amnesia and turns against Roxton and the others. Will Marguerite ever get her memory back? or will she stay against the others Forever?
1. Chapter One: A Bad Case Of Amnesia

Everything's Changed  
By, Sgt. Mike  
A love that was meant to be and so sweet well all that is going to change for Roxton and Marguerite, when she gets amnesia and turns against Roxton and the others. Will Marguerite ever get her memory back? or will she stay against the others Forever?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter One: A Bad Case Of Amnesia  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Roxton was woken up by the sound of Marguerite's voice trying to wake him up, well practically yelling at him trying to get him up.  
"I hear you Marguerite you don't have to burst your lungs over me," Roxton said mockingly.  
"Who said I was trying to burst my lungs," Marguerite said with devilish grin on her face.  
"Well then what were you trying to burst Marguerite?" Roxton asked leaning in closer to Marguerite.  
"Oh, Maybe your ear drums," Marguerite replied with a smile.  
Just when Roxton was about to kiss Marguerite she moved off the bed causing him to fall off.  
Roxton looked up at Marguerite with a smile on his face.  
"Come here," Roxton said walking closer to her.  
"No," Marguerite said with a slight giggle in her voice.  
"What's the matter afraid the best hunter is going to hurt you?" Roxton asked.  
"Come on you two it's time for breakfast, and stop your daily morning arguing," Ned said motioning both of them to come out.  
"Later my love," Roxton said running his hand gently through her hair.  
Marguerite walked out of his bedroom, Roxton came out a few minutes later.  
"Good I'm glad you finally came," Ned said excitedly.  
"I made my famous hamburgers, only this time there made with Dinosaur meat," Ned said giving them each one.  
*The uh.. Hamburgers look over done* Roxton thought.  
Ned watched as each and every one of them took a bite out of there burgers, "Crunch Crunch" Ned heard.  
"They aren't any good are they?" Ned asked.  
"No not exactly," Roxton said.  
Ned took all of there burgers and threw them out the treehouse.  
"Challenger you make something, I'm tired of burning the food I make," Ned said sitting down.  
Veronica looked over at Ned to see him have a pouty look on his face, Veronica came over to him and sat down.  
"Ned, you know when you pout you look a little kid thinking," Veronica said.  
"Really?" Ned asked.  
"Yeah," Veronica said tickling him under his chin slightly.  
Ned started to laugh.  
"Stop it," Ned said.  
"Now come on, let's go eat," Veronica said.  
"Ok," Ned replied.  
"So uh.. Challenger what are you making?" Roxton asked curiously.  
"You can't see it's a surprise," Challenger said.  
Roxton tried peaking around Challenger, Challenger turned and hit him with the home made wooden spatula that Veronica made.  
"I said no now go sit down and wait," Challenger said.  
Roxton walked back to his seat and sat down holding his hand.  
"Oh, did you hurt yourself?" Marguerite asked.  
"No, I'm fine nothing a man can't handle," Roxton responded.  
"Oh please, not the here we go again with the nothing a man can't handle stuff, oh come on you know it hurts stop denying it," Marguerite said.  
"Honestly it doesn't hurt," Roxton said, When he turned around he muttered "OW!" under his breath.  
Challenger came over to them and gave them some food.  
"What is it?" Roxton asked.  
"More like what was it," Ned said.  
"It used to be a slug," Challenger said.  
Roxton and the others quickly spit out the food.  
"I think I just lost my appetite," Roxton whispered in Marguerite's ear.  
"Me to," Marguerite responded.  
"What I thought you guys would like that," Challenger said.  
Roxton watched as he swallowed his slug down.  
*I think I'm going to be sick* Roxton thought.  
"Yummy," Challenger said rubbing his tummy.  
"How can you eat that stuff?" Ned asked.  
"I just can, but apparently you guys can't," Challenger replied.  
"If I ate that stuff I'd be puking all day and night," Ned said.  
"Fine suit yourself, I'll just eat yours then," Challenger said picking there's off the floor.  
Ned watched as he re-cooked them and ate them.  
"Well I'm going to go look for some gems," Marguerite said.  
"I'll come with you," Roxton responded.  
Roxton and Marguerite got in the elevator and waited till it got to the bottom and started walking.  
"So Marguerite, why don't we finish what we started earlier?" Roxton asked.  
"Ok," Marguerite said turning around.  
A smile spread across Roxton's face as he started to lean in, just when he was inches away from kissing her Marguerite turned her head.  
"Oh look gems," Marguerite said walking over to the rock wall.  
Roxton put his head down and let a out a deep sigh.  
"Marguerite be careful those rocks could come down on you any minute," Roxton said.  
"Oh don't worry about me I'll be okay," Marguerite replied.  
Roxton watched as Marguerite put gem after gem in her knapsack, he watched as she pulled out the last one he noticed that the rocks started to fall.  
"Marguerite get out of there!" Roxton yelled.  
Marguerite looked up to see rocks coming down.  
"No!" Roxton yelled, he quickly came over and started to move the rocks off of her.  
Roxton picked her up and was holding her in his lap.  
"No, don't do this to me Marguerite," Roxton said.  
He tried doing CPR but nothing worked.  
"I'll go get help from the others," Roxton said as he carefully put Marguerite down and ran off.  
A mysterious figure came over to Marguerite and carried her off.  
Marguerite woke to see the guy staring at her.  
"Where am I?" Marguerite asked.  
"Your name is Marguerite Krux, see those people coming this way," The guy said.  
Marguerite nodded her head yes.  
"They are not your friends I want you to kill every single one of them," The guy said.  
"I don't see Marguerite anywhere," Ned said.  
"It was probably your imagination," Challenger said. "Come on let's go back to the treehouse."   
"I saw her, she was right here!" Roxton yelled.  
"Roxton," A voice called from behind him.  
He slowly turned around to see Marguerite standing there.  
"Marguerite your okay," Roxton said coming over.  
"Yes I'm fine I just have a nasty bruise that's all," Marguerite replied.  
Roxton gently kissed her but was stopped when he felt an end of a gun barrel being pressed against his stomach, he slowly backed away.  
"Marguerite what are you doing?" Roxton asked.  
"I'm going to kill you," Marguerite responded.  
"But I'm your friend," Roxton said.  
"Lies there all Lies!" Marguerite yelled as she cocked the gun.  
"Marguerite please don't do this, just give me the gun and everything will be okay," Roxton said.  
"NO!!!!" Marguerite yelled.  
Roxton started to move closer.  
"One more move and I'll kill you," Marguerite said pointing the gun at him.  
  
End Of Chapter One  
Please Review  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. The Prisoner

Chapter Two:  
The Prisoner  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A gun shot went off, Roxton fell on the ground.  
Ned lifted his head up.  
"It could be Roxton," Ned said.  
"I'll come with you,' Veronica responded.  
"Why Marguerite?" Roxton asked.  
"Because your my enemy," Marguerite replied.  
Ned and Veronica came up to Roxton to see Marguerite run off.  
"I'll go get her you go back to the treehouse with Roxton," Ned said as he ran off.  
Veronica finally got back to the treehouse with Roxton.  
"Is there anything you can do for him Challenger?" Veronica asked.  
"Yes there is I just have to take the bullet out of his shoulder," Challenger responded.  
Ned was walking in the jungle when he heard a twig snap from behind him.  
Ned quickly turned around to see Marguerite standing there.  
"I'll go get Roxton," Ned said running off.  
"I'll be here waiting for him," Marguerite muttered under her breath.  
Veronica watched as Ned got out of the elevator.  
"How is Roxton?" Ned asked Veronica.  
"He's up and walking," Veronica replied.  
"I'm going back out there," Roxton said grabbing his rifle.  
"Your not going anywhere," Veronica said putting her hand on his chest.  
"Yes I am," Roxton responded as he got in the elevator and started walking off.  
Roxton reached the area and saw Marguerite come out from the bushes.  
"Marguerite what was wrong with you?" Roxton asked.  
"I'm sorry Roxton, let me make it up to you," Marguerite said.  
"And how are you going to do that?" Roxton asked.  
"Oh I can think of ways," Marguerite said walking closer to Roxton.  
Marguerite pulled out a knife and slowly cut Roxton's shirt open.  
"Now you know I can't turn away from pretty lady as you," Roxton replied with a smile on his face.  
"I know," Marguerite said as she leaned in and kissed Roxton passionately, he kissed her back.  
Marguerite pushed Roxton causing him to fall In her trap, next thing Roxton knew is that a rope was wrapped around his ankle and lifted him up in the air, he was now hanging upside down.  
"Marguerite what are you doing!?" Roxton exclaimed.  
"Why your my prisoner," Marguerite responded.  
"Let me down!" Roxton yelled.  
"No I'm not going to let you down," Marguerite said slowly touching his cheek.  
Marguerite pulled out her pistol and pointed it at Roxton.  
"No! don't shoot him, instead why don't we torture him," A voice said from behind Marguerite.  
"Not a bad idea," Marguerite said.  
Marguerite tied Roxton's hands behind him and then cut him down, Roxton slowly got up.  
"Move!" Marguerite yelled as she jammed her gun in the back of Roxton so he would start walking.  
One hour later:  
Roxton was thrown in a village.  
Marguerite pushed him over to a poll in the center of the village and tied him to it.  
"Marguerite why are you doing this to me!?" Roxton exclaimed.  
"I told you once and I'll tell you again, final time, because you are my prisoner," Marguerite replied.  
"Where is the whip?" Marguerite asked.  
"Here it is," A guy said handing Marguerite the whip.  
*Oh no* Roxton thought as he tightened his jaw muscle.  
"Be prepared to feel the most pain you've ever felt," Marguerite said with a wicked smile on her face as she brung the whip back.  
"Ahh!" Roxton yelled at the top of his lungs  
A Raptor lifted his head out of the bushes and hissed.  
Marguerite dropped the whip that was in her hand and pulled out her pistol as soon as the raptor came into view.  
The Raptor jumped on Marguerite knocking her on the ground.  
Marguerite let out a loud scream.  
  
End Of Chapter One  
Please Review  
  



End file.
